


Inquiring Minds

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives a press conference</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiring Minds

Tony was completely leading the press by their noses at the latest conference, Pepper schooling her features on one side, and Rhodey pretending he was just protecting American interests in the Stark developments.

"So having the Avengers under your roof during times of crisis seems very convenient, Tony, but there are some who question your motives," one brave reporter forged through. "After the photograph of you kissing Captain America --"

"Administering CPR," he corrected.

"-- princess-carrying Dr Banner --"

"Removing him from danger!"

" -- and carousing with Thor --"

"Yeah, got nothing for that one," Tony said.

"…isn't it just a convenient cover for your liberal hippie orgies here?"

The entire room of reporters exploded at that, while Pepper shifted from neutral to quietly enraged and Rhodey just tipped his head, having known it had to hit sometime or other.

Tony just remained at the podium, calmly smiling. When the room settled he looked at the instigator. "Enquirer, right? Nice of you to come and pretend to be a journalist. Same kind of reporter as Vixen News uses, looking at a snowflake and calling it a blizzard, even."

That got some of the reporters to laughing.

"So that's the way of it now? Tony Stark Assembles the Avengers as a Harem? Pepper, please make sure my aide knows to schedule my appointments with them carefully; I'll want a shower between each of them," he told his CEO. That got more laughter and the instigator was turning colors, skewered by Tony Stark's ability to work a crowd. "No, seriously, we're out there turning aside alien invasions, and you really think that the most newsworthy thing is to try smearing the team with tawdry sex accusations?" He used his stare, the intense one that made senators squirm, on the instigator, knowing the rest of the press were feeling the shame of his words… if they had any consciences. Pepper would make note of who fidgeted, who looked approving of Tony's words. They'd get the exclusives. "This press conference is over." 

With that, he walked out… and neither Pepper nor Rhodey took the mic to field any of the chaos that ensued. They all got in the same elevator car, no others with them, and Tony sighed. "Believable? Right note? Too Captain America?"

"I think you were dead on," Rhodey said.

"A touch Cap," Pepper added.

Tony smiled, pleased by the summation, but he shook his head. "Don't tell Cap, then. He'll tease me over dinner."

"Or in bed," Rhodey said under his breath.

They all three shared the laugh. What happened in the Tower stayed in the Tower, no matter how curious the press got.


End file.
